Escape From Destiny
by Norrsken
Summary: Ecbatana, 324 BC. Ill Omens are gathering for both Hephaestion and Alexander. Can they be averted? Amanda the Healer and her friends will do their very best.
1. Autumn Glory - Autumn Gold

Hello all,

I have often mentioned Amanda's ability of precognition and her True Dreams. Very early, way back in distant Illyria, during the beginning of her friendship with Alexander and Hephaestion she has a most uncanny True Dream about a Seven Walled City, its walls coloured like a rainbow. In this Dream she actually *sees* Hephaestion's sad and untimely, far too early Death. Now she is actually there in Ecbatana with Alexander and Hephaestion. It is 324 BC and her Dream threatens to turn into grim Reality.

Amanda will do her very best to change this Destiny - but how will she and her brave and faithful friends take on this most difficult assignment?

Warnings: This is a multi part AR tale. Events will turn out quite different from *real* History. There are dire Omens of main characters' deaths -but since the tale is AR nothing is quite as it seems.

Because this is AR both Bucephalus and the General Cleitus are still alive.

Special warning: Love scene in first chapter.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part One**

**Ecbatana, 324 BC**

**Autumn Glory - Autumn Gold**

Autumn was his favourite time of year. He loved the high clear air, the cooling of tempers and especially the warm and flaming colours. He had been away from it so very long. In the southern countries they had visited it had simply not been for real. In those places there were no distinguished seasons at all, just summer all year around, sometimes interrupted by interminable storms and raining.

Here, in the seven walled city of Ecbatana he could enjoy all autumn's beauty. The trees had donned their most beautiful garments. Their leaves glowed and flamed in golden yellow, burning bright orange and russet red.

Hephaestion especially liked the Persian Ironwood and the Persian Maples. These trees had their own especially warm and stunning red, golden and orange foliage. There was a forest filled with them near the Palace. They had recently hunted deer and boar together with the Companions. It was a most enjoyable hunt.

Now Hephaestion wanted to catch an even more attractive prey.

He had recently been appointed Chiliarch, a position of great Power. This afternoon he made the most of it. He had cancelled all his own and his King's appointments. Then he had told Alexander that they had a most important and secret Diplomatic meeting in the forest near the Palace. He had brought a huge basket filled with the most delicious, rich and sumptuous foods, also with Alexander's favourite warming red wines.

Now they rode into the beautiful Persian forest. Two giant maples formed a golden portal as an entrance into the beauty of autumn. Bucaphalus pranced and reared up from joy when he saw the lovely trees and the soft mattress of autumn leaves. It was soft for his hooves to thread upon. Bucephalus was old now, his friend Castor, too. Both seasoned war horses had lots of gray and white hair in their manes but still they were most coal black and shining auburn. Alexander gently stroke his equine friend and held on to the reins.

"Whoa, Bucephlus, whoa! Calm down, now. We are on an important diplomatic mission so you must behave!"

The old warhorse looked at his dear Master with surprise. He could sense no other people in the forest. He also felt the relaxed mood that Hephaestion and Castor was in.

Today would bring a most special treat for them all!

They rode straight into the forest. Alexander and Hephaestion took the lead, followed by Cleitus and the faithful Guards. Stefanos and Alexios followed on their mounts Sapphire and Topaz. Cleitus rode old Gorgon. The bad tempered and ill mannered stallion was very old now, but still going strong. He came up and even managed to bite Bucephalus in his black behind. The King's horse kicked out and Cleitus smiled at the brashness of his good old warhorse.

"No, Gorgon. You must behave yourself and you must not bite Bucephalus! He is a Royal horse, you know."

Gorgon snorted and pranced as they reached a most beautiful glade. It was surrounded by very big ironwood and maple trees, still having lots of golden, orange and red foliage. The fallen leaves formed a soft and enticing mattress on the ground. It was more beautiful even than the royal chambers in the palace.

"Phai, where are the diplomats we are supposed to meet?, "Alexander asked his Chiliarch. "I can see no one at all here! You told me it was a most important Diplomatic meeting."

"Yes, Alexander and so it is, "Hephaestion prudently answered. "We will spend all afternoon in this beautiful place on our own, for our own leisure. I felt that we needed time for relaxation and recuperation, so it is an important Diplomatic meeting for King and Chilarch only!"

Alexander looked at his Dear One with great surprise. Then he jumped off Bucephalus and leaped towards Hephaestion. He held out his arms to him and embraced him as he dismounted into the arms of his King and friend.

"This is a splendid surprise, "Alexander said. "And from you of all people. You are always the most prudent and dedicated of all. I never thought that you could stage such a hilarious prank!"

Stefanos and Alexios spread a warm bear fur under a a Persian maple that rained golden leaves over it. Then they brought the huge basket and offered King and Chiliarch the rich foods and the warming red wine. They sat down and enjoyed the delicious autumn meal together. Alexander leaned against the broad tree trunk and Hephaestion sat at his side. The King put his right arm around his true steadfast friend and offered him special treats from the food basket. He also gave him the wine flagon. King and Chiliarch drank together, feeling warm and relaxed. It was a fine and sunny autumn day. The sun shone bright and golden from a cloudless azure blue sky, warming the couple under the maple.

Of course the leisurely free afternoon was a hilarious prank - but it had a very serious background. Hephaestion was very worried over the state of health of his Golden One. Alexander had never managed to heal properly from the dreadful wound the Mallian Arrow gave him. He never gave in to weakness of tiredness. Still he was constantly reminded of it. His breath laboured when he had to make great efforts, sometimes even from more mundane occupations. Now he sat relaxed and leaning towards the warm and steady tree trunk. Hephaestion could still feel that he was in pain. There was a discrete but harsh stridor in his breath. It was barely audible, but Hephaestion could both hear and feel it.

Alexander needed to rest and relax - even if he did not want to admit it even to himself!

Hephaestion felt that he needed rest and relaxation, too. All the worries for his Golden One had taken a great toll of him. He was feeling more tired these days. There was a strange chill in his bones. It threatened to take hold of all of his body even his keen and sharp mind.

Hephaestion loved Autumn - but he also feared its premonitions of an aging and dying Nature.

Alexander had not felt this good since the leisurely days in far away Carmania. He sat in the sun with Hephaestion at his side. The auburn haired Chiliarch rested on his right arm, adding strength and warmth to him. The pain in his right was constant, but now it had been sothened by warmth, wine and rest. Alexander felt his spirits awaken. He now knew that they were all alone in the forest glade.

No one would come and disturb them.

He discretely beckoned to Cleitus and the Guards to withdraw. They willingly obeyed their King, smiling when they understood his intentions.

Then Alexander rose and stood in the midst of the glade. A mound of golden and red leaves formed around him. A soft autumn breeze blew them around him as he slowly undressed.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**


	2. Autumn Melancholy

Hello all,

Alexander and Hephaestion are on their own in a beautiful Ecbatana autumn forest. They find some well needed escape and leisure from their important but hard government work. Sadly, things are not the same as in their carefree youth.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part Two**

**Ecbatana, 324 BC**

** Autumn Glory - Autumn Gold, Continued**

Hephaestion saw his Golden One surrounded by glorious golden, orange and red autumn leaves. It looked like a rain of precious coins and jewels around him. He was magnificent with his strong, muscular frame and his golden hair flowing like a lion's mane down his back and shoulders. These days it was mixed with lots of silver. The Mallian Arrow and the hardships in the Gedrosian Desert had caused this to happen. All his battle scars made Alexander look even more beautiful. Hephaestion remembered every one of them with dismay. The head wound from the Granicos. The spear wound in his thigh from Issos. The wound from the catapult arrow in his chest and shoulder from Gaza. Another arrow wound in his shoulder on the Sogdian Campaign. The arrow wounds in his left leg and right foot on the same Campaign, especially the one that almost splintered his left shinbone. His head and neck wound from the same Campaign, the one that almost ended his life and wits. At last, the wound in his chest from the Mallian Arrow. This one was the most serious of all. It hurt him always and every day, and he felt it with his every intake of breath.

Now Hephaestion could no longer resist his beautiful Golden One. He quickly undressed and embraced Alexander, feeling his wonderful warmth even on this chilly autumn day.

Alexander saw his True Steadfast Friend in the glorious autumnal sunlight. His glossy auburn hairmane was streaked with silver now, but still as long and silky. He was tall, handsome and muscular. His thighs were still strong and had the most wondrous shape even if the right one had been marred by spear and arrow wounds. His left arm bore the scar from Gaugamela and Alexander shuddered when he remembered how the Archer's poisoned arrow had almost ended the life of his Dear One. Fortunately this Persian had been honourable enough to provide a Cure for this dreadful wound.

Alexander lowered his head and gently kissed the wound. Then he stroke his friend's muscular thighs and embraced him. Hephaestion answered with gently kissing and striking over all of Alexander's wounds. At long last he let his hands rest over the horrible scar after the Mallian Arrow. Alexander's chest and ribcage had healed with great difficulty, the wound leaving a huge jagged scar on the right side. Sadly there was nothing that could restore this hideous scar to something reminding of health. Hephaestion let his hands slowly and gently strike and knead all over the scar tissue. Alexander felt the loving hands and the constant pain and ache at once was gone. He responded and embraced his Dear One. The chilly autumn breezes surrounded them, whirling up a hurricane of flaming yellow, glowing orange and russet red maple and ironwood leaves around them. Suddenly the breezes were filled with gentle, loving warmth. They now felt like a warming and caring blanket.

Cleitus and the Guards turned their backs to the sight of the sharing of Love and Friendship in the Persian autumn forest.

**Autumn Melancholy**

When they were young they could love one another forever and ever. Now it went on for a short while, but more intense, more craving and it gave the both of them more of mutual satisfaction. They became One together, sharing strengths and weaknesses.

Afterwards they lay together on the glorious bed of autumn leaves, resting on their sides and looking deeply into their eyes. They wrapped the bear fur around them and Hephaestion enjoyed the wonderful warmth of his Golden One. He had always wondered how Alexander was able to provide this unique feeling of warmth, strength and love.

There was nothing like the warming embrace of Alexander. Hephaestion sometimes thought that this embrace would even be enough to raise the Dead.

They were feeling tired now. Both their breaths laboured, especially Alexander's. Hephaestion had to put both his hands over his chest wound. It made him feel better but he was still exhausted.

"You strike me still, after all this time, "Alexander told him with a smile. "I need you at my side, always."

"As I need you, Alexander, "Hephaestion answered.

Suddenly he felt a cold hand clutching at his heart. A dark gray cloud covered the sun, leaving them in a chilling shade. It felt as if Night already had fallen.

Hephaestion rose and helped Alexander up. They dressed together in their warm tunics and fur cloaks.

"It is time to return indoors, "Hephaestion prudently stated. "You must not catch a cold, not with that lung of yours."

They beckoned to Cleitus and the Guards. They fetched the horses and all Company rode back to the Ecbatana Palace.

The dark gray cloud still covered the sun as it sunk behind the Alvand Range. Two ravens looked down from the peak of the Orontes. They watched the Company with feelings of impending doom and darkness.

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX


	3. Autumn Auspices

Hello all,

Here comes the third entry to my Destiny tale. Dire Omens are gathering, but also good Friends and Helpers.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

Author's Note: In old Babylonian belief Mars was the Planet of Nergal, a God connected with War, fire and destruction, but also with the Sun and lions. Jupiter was the planet of Marduk, a God connected with Wisdom and Harmony. That's why Shamash sees them as representations of Alexander and Hephaestion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part Three**

**City Of Babylon, 324 BC**

**Autumn Auspices**

The sky formed a velvet black cupola adorned with stars shining like sparkling pearls, diamonds and rubies over his head. Now the air was cool and pleasant, especially this high above the City. Shamash always enjoyed being on top of the Ziggurath watching the star lit sky. He spent hours and hours there after Darkness, making observations and watching the Sacred Signs.

This evening he saw something that badly upset him.

The planets of War and Wisdom, Nergal and Marduk, were hidden behind terrible dark clouds. There were no clouds at all on the other parts of the sky. The ruby red War planet was slowly fading away behind the shroud like black cloud. The sparkling diamond like Wisdom planet was totally hidden behind another shroud like cloud.

Shamash shuddered and pulled his dark blue cloak closer around him.

He knew that this was a Bad Sign for the two powerful Men who now governed the Kingdom of Persia. Shamash liked the young golden haired King and his auburn haired friend. He had met them after the surrender of Babylon and he held them in great esteem since they had promised to rebuild the Sacred places and actually donated generous funds to achieve this worthy cause. King Alexander was like the fiery War planet. Fortunately he had his friend's Wisdom to moderate his fiery and destructive temper.

The Persian Empire could not have found better New Rulers.

Now this balance was severely threatened. Shamash knew that all the known world was in danger from the Bad Sign that he had observed this evening.

The wise old Seer remained for another hour on the platform on top of his beloved Ziggurath. He hoped for the dark clouds to go away. Sadly they did not. He spent a night without sleep and rest in his chambers in the Ziggurath. His young wife Zirrath tried in vane to comfort him. She embraced him, she brought an evening meal with mulled wine and also calming herbal teas but to no avail. Shamash thanked her and then sent her away as he tossed to and fro on his broad feather bed. There was a big window in his sleeping quarters and through it he could see the clouded planets. The ominous sight chased sleep from his exhausted mind.

In the morning Shamash called for a Holy Sacrifice. He loved all animals so it was not an easy decision. The poor sheep came willingly to him. This was a Good Sign for a true prognostication. Unfortunately it held the worst of omens. Even if the sheep seemed to be in the best of health its liver missed one of its lobes. This was a very Bad Sign, indeed.

Shamash called for his good friend Arach the Archer and told him what he had seen in the night time sky and also about the Sacrifice. The Archer became morose and wrung his strong and able hands in dismay.

"I will go to Ecbatana and warn King Alexander and his Chiliarch. They must beware of all evils and dangers!", the Archer stated.

He then armed himself with his mighty bow and quiver and called for a fast gray steed.

Ever since the Battle of Gaugamela the Archer had held King Alexander and his best friend Hephaestion in the highest esteem. He had followed them on their long and arduous Campaigns all the way to India and they had become friends on the journeys.

Arach the Archer would do anything to save his King and his Chiliarch.

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX


	4. Rainbow City

Hello all,

Here comes the fourth entry to my Destiny tale. Dire Omens are gathering. Amanda knows that bad things will happen now when they are in the seven walled city of Ecbatana. She needs to avert the horrors that are to come, but how?

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part Four**

**Ecbatana, 324 BC**

**Rainbow City. **

It was true as the rumours said. Amanda rode Megaira towards Ecbatana's famous seven thick walls sparkling like a rainbow in the setting sun. The first was white like newly fallen snow, the second black as ebony, the third scarlet as roses in blossom, the fourth azure blue as a summer sky, the fifth orange as a blazing sunset, the sixth silvery as the full Moon and the seventh bright and golden like the Sun in zenith. This city was most beautiful and fortunately it had not been damaged at all during the wars. The Persian Great King's Summer residence was now welcoming Alexander and his returning army,

Sadly Amanda could not rejoice in the beautiful city. She had seen it so many times in her dreams. Now when she saw it in reality once more she knew what was soon to happen. Destiny had spared them six years ago during their first stay in the Rainbow City.

It would not be so lenient this time.

Amanda knew that Hephaestion would die during their second stay in Ecbatana.

Megaira felt the unrest of her Dear Mistress. The big mare started to shiver and whinny, then she reared up. Gorgon came to her, trying to calm her down. Cleitus called out to the horses.

"Whoa, whoa, Gorgon and Megaira. Good horses, good horses! We will soon come to rest in fine quarters and stables!", he told them. "You must not upset Amanda now."

Amanda was upset enough by the sight of the rainbow city. Then she looked back towards her dear children riding on their ponies behind their parents. Little Cleitus was eight years old now, a sturdy and big black maned boy taking good care and great responsibility for his younger siblings. The Twins Alexios Hephaestion and Stefanos Alexander were seven and they were beautiful little boys, auburn and black maned, usually called Heph and Alex. Then there was little Artemis, a lovely girl of three. She was already a little beauty with golden hair and deep blue eyes. Appearances did betray, though. She was a little vixen and always up to mischief! Now Little Cleitus had her in front of him on his stubborn gray pony, but on shorter journeys she could already ride her own bay pony. This horse was now trudging along her friends and children. They were all very tired and hung their heads. The small children were almost falling asleep in the saddles and Little Cleitus gently cradled his sleeping sister.

The little family entered the Rainbow city together with Alexander's Companions and Army. When the horses were safe and well in the fine stables they settled in their quarters and ate a tasty supper consisting of warm broth and newly baked bread before going to bed. They all slept together in a finely adorned wooden house. Evenings were chilly during the beginning of autumn so they had thick sea green blankets and furs to help them keep warm. Amanda and Cleitus slept in a big bed and all the children in smaller beds at its side. In the other room the faithful Guards Stefanos and Alexios slept - but they were always vigilant, keeping watch over all even in their sleep.

**Autumn Nightmare**

_/ The chamber was there once more. It was so finely adorned and filled with beautifully carved and crafted furniture in dark oaken wood. The fabrics were sea green and deep blue and the furs white and dark brown, from bears and wolves. It should have been beautiful, but it was not. _

It was a chamber filled with grief and sorrow.

One man lay still and unmoving on his back. His glossy auburn hair had lost its shine and vitality as it lay spread over the linen cushions. His beautiful face was white as chalk. His blue eyes were closed forever.

It was evident that he was no longer amongst the Living.

Another man was fondly embracing and cradling him. His golden hair mane was a tangled mess and his Royal red chiton and cloak were wrinkled and untidy. He cried in desperation and sorrow. Those cries was the saddest sound she had ever heard.

It was Alexander and Hephaestion in that forlorn chamber of sorrows.

The King no longer had his Friend, General and Chiliarch.

King Alexander could not go on without him. /

Amanda awoke with a scream. She was cold and shivering and cold sweat ran in streams from her brow, breasts and back. Cleitus embraced her and tried to calm her down.

"Amanda, do not worry so. It's just a dream, just a bad dream."

"No, it is The Dream, once more - and now we are here, in this dreadful Rainbow City!"

The King's Healer, usually so calm and composed was beside herself from worries. Her deep green eyes were rolling and her golden hair dishevelled. Now her children woke up, too. They spoke in unison.

"Mother, we had the Bad Dream, too!"

Little Artemis crept into the bed and rested between her parents. She watched them with her determined blue eyes.

"All will be well with King Alexander and Phai. We will do our very best to Heal and protect them!", she stubbornly stated.

Amanda fondly embraced her little girl and stroke her golden hair and peach soft chin.

"I hope so, little Artemis, I certainly hope so, "she reassuringly told the little girl and them all.

She knew that it would not be easy to avert these Bad Dreams and Omens.

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Worries Of A Chiliarch

Hello all,

Here comes the fifth entry to my Destiny tale. Hephaestion finds that it is a very hard assignment to govern the vast Empire that his Golden One has conquered. Administration is necessary, but it sure can become a burden!

My apologies for any spelling errors. I cannot get the Yahoo Spell Check to work this evening!

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part Five**

**Ecbatana, 324 BC**

**Administrative Worries**

**Chiliarch. **

Hephaestion had thought that this was a title filled with honour and respect. It probably was, but for him it chiefly meant lots of very hard administrative work and chores. Now he sat at his writing desk, overwhelmed by scrolls and letters. These days he often became sick and tired of those horrible heaps. He used to call them the Cosmic Disaster.

His Persian helpers and advisors the eunuchs Kamal and Koosha did not make things better. They were always at his side, telling him what he was to do and what he was not supposed to do. He was sick and tired of their shrill voices and pointing fingers. Now they told him in which order he must read the scrolls, then they told him how to sort and staple them in a proper manner. Suddenly he rose from his hard and uncomfortable chair.

"You two! You. Get. Out. From. Here! I am sick and tired of your administrative bullying", he adamantly told them.

They swiftly went away, but not without disrespectful whispers.

"Lord and Master, you will need us very soon again. We can foresee this, "they said with sinister hissing voices.

Off they went, walking backwards and worriedly looking at him and his flooded desk. Despite all their admonishing they liked this young and beautiful foreign Chiliarc. He was a far better man than the one Darius had appointed!

Hephaestion got hold of two soft sea green velvet cushions. They were adorned with golden rims and pearl embroidery. He put them on the dark oaken chair, one on the seat and the other behind his back. He sighed from sheer relief. Now at long last he was on his own. He unrolled one of the scrolls and started to read it. It was in ancient Persian, but he had managed to read those strange signs, too.

/ Oh, my, the things I do for my Golden One, "he silently mused to himself. /

Hephaestion read and read and read the innumerous scrolls and letters he had to cope with. Then he wrote and wrote and wrote, all until his strong right hand became numb and palsied. He had to shake it time and again. At last it did not help. The stylus fell from his numb fingers. He suddenly felt dizzy and the letters blurred before his tired eyes. He went up and hurried to the window. It was open and he could see the beautiful snow clad Orontis mountains. He breathed the cool and refreshing mountain air. It cleared his mind and made him feel better.

"I need to take a break, "he said with stern determination. "All those scrolls are killing me!"

Then he remembered that he must read his recent letter from Queen Olympias. He had hidden it on top of the enormous dark oaken bookcase since it probably was as venomous as all the Queen's letters to him. He did not want to read it, but polite and diplomatic as always he felt that he simply had to. He went to the bookcase and stretched up towards the top shelf. It was filled with heaps and heaps of unwanted letters and scrolls. Queen Olympias' correspondence held a place of its own. Her letters and scrolls seemed to form a venomous heap. It turned green and yellow before his tired eyes. He reached out for the new scroll on top of the heap. At once it seemed to latch out for him as with a sharp sting and bite. He withdrew his numb and palsied fingers to protect himself.

Too late! The scroll fell upon him together with all of the Queen's letters and many other unwanted scrolls and letters. They were so many and so overwhelming that he became virtually buried under them. He called out for help, but then he suffocated and became silent.

Stefanos and Alexios were very worried these days. They had seen the changes in their Dear Lord and Master. Becoming Chiliarch had not been an honour to Hephaestion.

It had become a dreadful burden.

Now they heard a strange thud and a muffled call for help from inside the finely adorned office. They quickly opened the door and strode inside.

The Chiliarch Hephaestion was nowhere to be seen!

There was this very strange heap of scrolls and letters towering on the floor. Something, perhaps someone was mubling and grumbling inside. Stefanos and Alexios swiftly shoveled all the scrolls away. Then they unraveled Hephaestion. He was gasping for breath and faintly waving his arms to defend himself from the suffocating mound of papers and scrolls.

"Oh no. He is totally overworked, "Stefanos stated. "I fear that he has become ill from all this horrible paper work!"

"We must call for King Alexander, "Alexios suggested. "He must help his Chiliarch and offer him some relief from these horrid administrative chores!"

They did not need to send for the King. Alexander was a great Leader and Ruler. He always knew when he was direly needed. All of a sudden he appeared in the Chiliarch's office. He lifted Hephaestion from the floor and carried him to the fresh air wafting in from the window.

"Here, here, my Dear One. Have some fresh air," he gently told his friend. "Then I will cherish you with a Banquet worthy of a King and a Chiliarch. There will be the most sumptuous and luxurious food, fruit, wine and fruit juices, and afterwards a relaxing bath and some well needed rest!"

Hephaestion nodded, resting in the strong and reassurring arms of his King and friend. All was well, all was as it should be. He felt the warming and life giving energies enter him and he gave up a sigh of relief and pleasure.

King and Chiliarch went together to dress for the Royal Banquet.

Kamal and Koosha went inside the office and proceeded to sort out the mess of papers, scrolls and letters on the floor.

"You needed us soon enough, Lord and Master. Didn't we say so, "they hissed and whispered in unison.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Royal Banquet And Bath

Hello all,

Here comes the sixth entry to my Destiny tale. Alexander does his very best to encourage his friend and Chiliarch. He is worried over Hephaestion's workload and health. A Royal Banquet is called for- but will it be enough to restore his Dear One?

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

If you want to read the tale at my FFnet site I hope that this link will work:

s/9834169/1/

lj-cut text="Read more"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part Six**

**Ecbatana, 324 BC**

**Worries Of A King**

Alexander was very worried these days. Hephaestion was his Second Self so he could actually feel the state of mind and body of his Dear One.

Alexander knew that his friend and Chiliarch was staggering under the burdens of Empire.

Alexander himself was feeling the same overwhelming tiredness. He sat behind his Royal Desk, being overwhelmed by letters and scrolls. His scribes together with Eumenes were ever so helpful, but even so it was a staggering workload.

Now Alexander suddenly felt himself being suffocated by the dusty tomes and scrolls. He knew that something was seriously wrong. He rose from his dark oaken desk and swiftly ran into the office of his Chiliarch.

He was well needed. Hephaestion lay buried under an overwhelming heap of letters and scrolls. His scribes and faithful Guards had managed to uncover him but he had great difficulties with his breathing and he was very pale. His right hand looked strange, numb and palsied by the way it hang limp and listless at his side.

Alexander leaped to his friend and embraced him. He lifted him up and carried him to the window. The cooling autumn breezes managed to return some colour to Hephaestion's pale face and he soon breathed with greater ease. Alexander produced a flagon with strong red wine from a handy pouch in his purple cloak.

"Here, here, my Dear One. Have some wine and fresh air," he gently told his friend. "Then I will cherish you with a Banquet worthy of a King and a Chiliarch. There will be the most sumptuous and luxurious food, fruit, wine and fruit juices, and afterwards a relaxing bath and some well needed rest!"

Hephaestion drank from the flagon. At first he coughed violently but then he drank some more. His pale cheeks became rose coloured and his blue eyes shone when he looked at Alexander. He lifted his right hand and gave Alexander a fond caress over his golden hair and his chin. This hand was now restored to its former strength and vigour. He nodded with assent, resting in the strong and reassuring arms of his King and friend. All was well, all was as it should be. He felt the warming and life giving energies enter him and he gave up a sigh of relief and pleasure.

Then he felt something new and unusual that worried him. Alexander was emanating warmth and invigorating energies as usual, but they were not as strong as usual.

Hephaestion realized that the vitality of his Golden One was towering at its limit. If it was not restored by some kind of Miracle it would soon be gone!

**Royal Banquet**

King and Chiliarch lay together on royal red velvet cushions, dressed in Royal red and deep sea blue. Their couch was adorned with gilded oaken wood and they were surrounded by Companions and friendly Persians. It was a merry evening. The wine flowed red and strong - but in the King's and his Chiliarch's goblets it was well watered.

This evening they had other pleasures in mind than mere drinking.

The food was delicious, the meat tender and juicy with just enough spices and herbs. There were fresh and boiled vegetables, fresh and candied fruits, all arranged in a delicate and delicious manner. The guests ate and drank. Dancers and singers entertained them. Bagoas danced a most beautiful dance, entangled in deep blue and sea green veils.

Alexander did not notice the Persian Boy. He was totally occupied by his friend and Chiliarch. Hephaestion rested at his side. He was stronger and better now. His beauty had returned and his blue eyes were filled with love and adoration as he watched his King. His glossy auburn hair fell like a cloak over his broad shoulders and Alexander let its shining tresses entangle his fingers. Hephaestion swiftly let his hand rest on his King's own golden curls. Then he embraced Alexander. They shared another goblet of wine and ate some fruits and sherbet. Then Alexander watched his friend and found that he simply could not remain in the Banquet hall any longer.

This evening he wanted something more that drnking and feasting.

He rose from the couch, taking Hephaestion with him on his strong right arm.

"My honoured Guests, eat, drink and be merry, "he told the party. "I will now withdraw to my own quarters. There is some urgent Royal matters that call to my attention.

King and Chiliarch left the Banquet together. The flames from the sconces made Alexander's golden ruby necklace glitter and shimmer. Hephaestion's silver amethyst necklace glittered and shimmered in unison as they went through the portal and left the Companions whispering and smiling.

**Royal Bath**

A relaxing bath had been prepared for the King and his Dear One. Stafanos stood and watched over Darius' Golden bath tub. It was now of course Alexander's. It was filled to the brim with steaming warm water. Rose petals swum on the surface and the scents were pleasing to the Guard's nostrils. Now his Dear Ones came inside and he helped them undress. He saw that they were still young and handsome, but their bodies were scarred from years and years of endless battles. Alexander's right side and shoulder had been pierced by arrows, his left leg and right foot, too. Hephaestion's left arm bore the terrible scars from the arrow he took at Gaugamela, when he saved his King from the Archer's deathly poisonous arrow. This same Archer had later on become one of their beat friends and most faithful warriors.

Stefanos prudently folded the Royal red cloak and chiton and the sea blue cloak and chiton and put them together on a chair. He put the ruby and amethyst chains in an adorned casket and locked it with a golden key. Then he remained in the royal bathroom, but he modestly turned towards the wall.

Alexander and Hephaestion went into the large gilded bathe tub. It was filled with hot, steaming rose scented water, almost foaming from the precious rose oil and rose petals. They rested there for a long time, washing each other with sandal soap and rinsing each other's hair. Alexander felt his hands go through Hephaestion's shining auburn tresses. They were still rich, but there were strands of silver in them these days. Hephaestion poured rose water over Alexander's beautiful golden hair and rinsed it with great care. He saw the strands of silver mixed with the gold. A lonesome tear fell into the gold and silver.

_/ "We are not young anymore, "he mused to himself, "but we are still alive and together. Life still has much to offer." /_

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. A Night For Loving Friends

Hello all,

Here comes the seventh entry to my Destiny tale. Special warnings for very hot and intense love scene in this chapter. It might be considered as a Christmas Gift... ^blushing^

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, Wishing you all a Very Merry Yuletide and a Happy New Year!

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part Seven**

**Ecbatana, 324 BC **

**A Night For Loving Friends**

All the feasting was done. Fortunately Alexander had held the drinking down and they were going to bed almost sober. At long last Hephaestion had his Beautiful Golden One all for himself in the comfortable Royal chambers in the palace in Ecbatana.

They truly were magnificent. The Royal bath tub had been taken there from Darius' own tent, all the way from Issos. It was made from pure gold and so big that one could almost assume that it was a Royal swimming pool. It had lion's feet and it was adorned with lions, feathery palm leafs and all kinds of beautiful flowers and leafs. They sat in it together, bathing and helping each other to rinse their hair with the warm rose water. The rose petals were floating around them, adding a pleasing fragrance to the bath and all the room. The faithful Guard Stefanos stood near the bath tub, watching over his King and Chiliarch. He sniffed the air, enjoying the pleasant rose fragrance. The handsome couple bathed together for a long time before they finished the refreshing soaking in the warm water that now was turning more than tepid. They rose in cascades of water. Stefanos and Alexios were there for them with enormous soft towels, royal red with gilded rims. They wrapped them into the towels and rubbed them until they were dry. Then they dressed them in clean chitons, a royal red for the King, a midnight blue for the Chiliarch. After this Alexander gave them a sign.

"Thanks for your help and service, my faithful Guards. We will need you no more for tonight, "he told them. "You may remain on call outside the bedchamber."

Alexander and Hephaestion entered the Royal bedchamber on their own. Here in Ecbatana it was not as enormous as in Babylon, Persepolis and Susa. Hephaestion found it more home like and comfortable than those parade palace chambers. The bed was made from a very thick dark brown tree stem, carved out with the most beautiful craftsmanship, adorned with wine leafs, bunches of grapes and other delicious fruits. It was made up with a shimmering blue green bed spread, fine fluffy furs and many white and blue green soft cushions and it looked most inviting, not only for sleep. Hephaestion looked fondly at Alexander. He undressed, not so quick as before. With concern Hephaestion saw that even this little effort was somewhat trying for his Golden One. He lifted off his fine midnight blue chiton, watching Alexander's gold chain with rubies and his own silver chain with the amethysts that rested safely on the bed table. Hephaestion's Ring from Egypt never left his finger and he touched it for strength and reassurance.

Then he stood before his friend and Chiliarch, stark naked in full sight nearby the wide window with that gorgeous view over the Orontis Mountains. It was now late at night. A silvery moon and a sparkling cluster of shining silvery stars shed their lights upon his still strong and muscular body. Hephaestion never tired of that wonderful sight. Those glimmering golden curls, now heavily streaked with silver, those beautiful and commanding large gray eyes, one much darker than the other, now wide from longing, the strong features of his face, the neck turned towards the left side, a memory of a serious trauma at the Danube, his broad muscular shoulders, the right one bearing the scar from the cruel catapult arrow at Gaza, his ribcage severely scarred from the malevolent Mallian arrow that almost took his life, his leg that was shattered in the Sogdian war and badly scarred from it, his foot pierced by that sharp arrow at the Massagetian campaign.

His friend was even more beautiful and precious to him now when he had been worn and torn by the hurts and adversities of a cruel world. He felt an immense desire building up inside him. It could not, would not be denied. He rapidly removed his own clothes and told his friend in a husky, demanding voice:

"Alexander! I want you - now!"'

"No. I am so tired. I am not up to it. Can't you see that for yourself?"

"Oh no. You will never be too tired for this."

He knelt before his friend and started to kiss his feet, fondly suckling the scar on his right foot. Alexander was always clean and proper and even his feet tasted like a most delicious perfume of roses and violets. Hephaestion started up his shinbone that had been so cruelly crushed. Alexander had soft golden hair growing more or less over his whole body and the longer hairs on his lower leg tickled his tongue making his longing almost unendurable . He kissed the scar tissue over the roughly healed bone, working it with his tongue. Now he could hear Alexander softly moaning and a strong hand gripped his head.

"Please...Don't do this to me! You know I cannot resist you. I cannot take any more of this..."

"I surely can see that now. And you said that you were not up to it!"

He continued kissing Alexander's knees and his thighs until he could see and feel the Mighty Spear rising, ready for the thing he wanted most of all. Now the strong hands grasped his shoulders and forcefully lifted him off the floor. Alexander embraced him, warmly and violently at the same time.

"My dear friend, I cannot take this anymore. You will get what you want, immediately!"

He dragged Hephaestion to the bed and they fell together amongst the soft furs and cushions. They were cool to their heated bodies and soon they begun that eternal waving rhythm of giving and taking, tumbling around and upsetting the finely made bedspreads into a tangle of lusty heaps and waves of the finest furs and fabrics. The moon and the stars gave their silvery light to their wonderful love game, but soon a soft gray white cloud blew over the round silvery full moon, almost as if she was blushing...

Afterward Alexander lay completely exhausted. His breath labored and he clutched his right side over the scar from the Mallian arrow. Hephaestion looked at him with great concern. Alexander sternly told him:

"Look now what you've done to me! My chest hurts something awfully. It burns as fire for each breath...catches me like a band of iron..."

"Oh no. I didn't think...Let me help you!"

He reached out for the vial of rose scented oil at the bedside and filled his hands with it, making a Prayer of Healing as it warmed to his touch and pleased his nostrils with its flowery fragrance. He started to briskly rub the scarred ribcage, giving his friend a most gentle massage, following the smooth fair skin with his hands, cupping them lovingly over the strong chest muscles and fractured ribs that had ruggedly healed into an adherent mass of bone, cartilage and connective tissues. All the best Healing, medicines and doctoring and lovingly given massage had not been able to restore this horrible wound to something like health. Hephaestion knew that it was a wonder his dear Beautiful Golden One had survived at all - knew with foreboding angst that Alexander lived on time borrowed from the Gods alone.

He continued the gentle stroking and kneading until he felt the tensions releasing and his friend could again breath with ease. Alexander lay flat on his back, his gleaming golden hair a mass of long curly waves on the soft blue green cushions. His beautiful gray eyes were bright and shining but clouded over more and more of sheer lust and longing. He said with a hoarse, demanding voice:

"Now you've done it again! Come and let me feel this wonderful heat of yours...somewhere else than on my ribcage."

"No, Alexander. Not again. Once is enough. The Doctor told us..."

"Don't think of him now. He does not know about the passions of Real Life! I can never get enough of you, my friend..."

Again they embraced each other, fervently and lovingly, as if it were their very last night together.

The round silvery full moon blushed once more and covered herself with a soft white cloud...

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Worried Guards

Hello all,

Here comes the eighth entry to my Destiny tale. The faithful Guards have been with Alexander and Hephaestion for a very long time. Their work has been hard and dangerous. Now they become more and more worried over the changes that Time has brought upon their Dear Masters.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, Wishing you all a Happy New Year 2014!

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part Eight**

**Ecbatana, 324 BC**

**Worried Guards**

Stefanos and Alexios had been with Alexander and Hephaestion for a very long time. Ever since Alexander became King they had faithfully and vigilantly watched over their Dear Masters.

Now they saw that their King and Chiliarch were not young men anymore. They were still strong and handsome but Time and hard campaigning had taken much of their vitality away. They were especially worried over the state of King Alexander's health. He had never made a proper recovery from his dreadful wound during the Mallian Campaign and they noticed that he almost constantly had difficulties with his breathing.  
They were worried over Hephaestion's health, too. He was always working too hard and these days he often became over worked from his excessive administration duties.

It seemed that all his paper work was more tiresome than the hardest of campaigns.

They were on guard all night long. Prudently they turned away from the door when they realized that their King and Chiliarch wanted to spend some private time together. They smiled to one another when they heard the sounds of fondness and love. Then there was another sound, the sound of agonized gasping for breath. Now they simply had to watch through the chink of the door. Their worried eyes were met by a most distressing sight.

King Alexander lay stark naked on the bed, his beautiful golden hair spread over the snow white linen sheets. His face was white, turning into a pale blue. His breath was laboured and he clutched his right side as he gasped for each agonized breath. He managed to scold his worried Chiliarch between his gasps for life giving air. Hephaestion sat at his side, looking most worried. Then he reached out for a rose coloured glass vial and poured some oil into his right hand. The Royal bedchamber was suddenly filled with a most wonderful fragrant scent of roses. The Chiliarch Hephaestion was stern and adamant during his daytime duties. Now it was most unusual to see him give King Alexander a most energetic and arousing massage.

"Shall we call for some help?, "Stefanos whispered to his fellow Guard. "King Alexander seems to be in a bad way."

"No, my friend, "Alexios calmly told his fellow Guard. "You can see for yourself that the Chiliarch's treatment is most successful. "

Stefanos saw that King Alexander now had no difficulties with his breathing whatsoever. His colour was back to normal and he was embracing his friend and Chiliarch in a most energetic manner. The faithful Guard blushed and turned his back to the arousing sight. He became so inspired that he had to embrace his friend and fellow Guard Alexios. The embrace was fervently returned but then they straighthened themselves up, returning to their stern postures on each side of the doors to the Royal bedchamber.

There Amanda found them. She knew that her dear friends were not young anymore either. The years of hard campaigning and constant worries fopr their Dear Masters had taken their toll, also severe wounds and illnesses. The long nighttime Guarding duties were tiresome for them, even if they never complained. The Healer used to come to them in the middle of the night bringing a basket with some treats. This time it was a flagon of warming but well watered red wine, some newly baked bread and some cheese and ham to go with it. Stefanos and Alexios thanked her and took their nighttime meal still standing and vigilantly watching over their Dear Masters.

Afterwards they all watched through the chink of the door. King Alexander and the Chiliarch Hephaestion lay soundly asleep and embracing one another. Alexander's beautiful golden hair spread like a lion's mane over the snow white pillow. It mixed with Hephaestion's glossy auburn tresses as they lay together. They had not bothered to cover themselves properly with the blankets and furs and the silvery moon shone over their handsome and muscular features and bodies. The night was cold and a chilly draught came from the window. It was brisk mountain air that made Amanda shiver. She carefully walked inside the Royal bedchamber and tucked them in. As she lifted the sea green and blue blankets and the warming bear furs she gently stroke the chins of her Dear Masters. Then she made a strange discovery that made her shiver even more.

Alexander was very cold, almost like Illyrian snow. Hephaestion was very hot, almost like the summer sun.

_/ "How strange, "the Healer observed to herself. "It always used to be the other way around. There must be something seriously wrong with them both. I will have to see to it in the morning!"/_

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Miracle Remedies Of The Healer

Hello all,

Here comes the ninth entry to my Destiny tale. Amanda observes that there is something very seriously wrong with her King and Chiliarch. She does her very best to cure them - but will it be enough?

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, Wishing you all a Happy New Year 2014!

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Escape From Destiny, Part Nine**

**Ecbatana, 324 BC**

**Miracle Remedies Of The Healer**

Amanda did not get much sleep that night. She tossed and turned, thinking about the precarious state of her King and Chiliarch. Their health - or the dangerous lack of it filled her with deep anguish and concern.

At long last her husband Cleitus was awakened by her unrest. He was a very sound sleeper. The fact that he woke up at all told all about the severity of the situation.

"My dear, why are you not asleep as we all should ?, "he worriedly asked her. "You need your sleep, what with all that important work that you have. And, I know that you went to Stefanos and Alexios to give them a midnight meal, too."

"Yes, they needed it. They are both fine, but we are so worried over King Alexander and Chiliarch Hephaestion. They have not been well since we came through the Gedrosian Hell, "she told her husband in a whisper, not wanting to disturb her dear children. "The King cannot breathe properly and Hephaestion is completely over worked. He has far too much to do with all his administration duties!"

"I know, I know, "Cleitus told her. "I am so glad to be here and to be able to help them. It is thanks to your intervention that I survived that dreadful quarrel at Maracanda. "

They both shuddered when they remembered the enraged Alexander ready to throw a murderous spear on his faithful General. Too much drink and too many vicissitudes had brought on the bitter quarrel and dissent. Fortunately Amanda and the children had come between the angry King and his General. In the nick of time they were able to stop the assault and calm them down. When they sobered up in the morning they were most thankful for her bold intervention.

"Well, now you have managed to wake me up, too, "he continued. "We had better to rise. The bed no longer feels comfortable! There must be something to do, there always is."

"Yes, there always is, "Amanda answered him. " I must go outdoors and collect some Healing herbs. They are more potent this early in the morning. Mother Demeter will show me a proper remedy for our Dear Ones."

"I will go out there with you, Cleitus told her. " I know nothing about Healing herbs - but you need company and protection, my dear."

The faithful couple could not remain in bed. They got up from bed and dressed. Then they told their servant Marisa to see to the children when they woke up. It was very early in the morning when they went outdoors together, mounted on their equally stubborn stallion and mare Gorgon and Megaira. It was a clear and bright autumn morning. The sun had just risen over the horizon and the air was cool and brisk. The cobbled streets of Ecbatana were empty and deserted this early. The faithful couple felt as if they were all alone in the world. They rode through all city until they came to a portal in the rainbow walls. It was hidden and framed by thick curtains of mural ivy, dark and narrow with walls dripping from stale water and overgrown with mould and mosses. It looked so uncanny that their horses flinched and refused to enter. They had to gently pat them and talek to them to calm them down.

"Whoa, whoa, "Cleitus told them. "Good horses, good horses. There is nothing dangerous with that portal. You who have come with us through all Asia and all the dangers of King Alexanders hard campaigns, you cannot be frightened by a simple path through these friendly walls!"

The horses nodded in shame and now they willingly went through the portal.

Soon they were out in the forests and meadows surrounding the city of Ecbatana. A windling path took them to an autumnal meadow. It was covered with flaming golden and fiery orange maple and ironwood leaves. The trees themselves stood like a protecting wall around the meadow. There were still some leaves left on them so they had not turned into their uncanny winter bare skeletal appearance.

At the farthest end of the meadow they saw something very strange, indeed. There was a strange silvery and green light in front of two cornel bushes with flaming red leaves. The horses eagerly ran to this place. They wanted to eat something very delicious but suddenly they sneezed in disgust and withdrew their hungry muzzles. Amanda and Cleitus got off their strong backs and took a closer look.

Two plants grew high and mighty in the strange silvery light. They were surrounded and protected by a wall of fresh nettles. Those had sprouted bright green leaves almost as in springtime. One of the plants was a cooling mint plant with its strong smelling serrated turquoise leaves, the other looked more like thick green grass straws with yellow flowers. It was not common grass, though. Amanda could easily recognize the warming ginger plant. She knew that beneath the thick green straws were knobbly roots that were extremely warming and helpful against chilling conditions.

"How strange, "she exclaimed. "Nettles do not sprout fresh leaves in autumn, and mint and ginger NEVER grow together. I did not know that ginger even grew this far up in the north. It must mean something. I will collect them immediately."

Cleitus put on his stout and protective military gloves, made of thick leather and studded with iron. He picked all the nettles and then the Healer picked the cooling mint and dug up the warming ginger roots.

"It was good of you to accompany me, my husband, "Amanda thankfully told him. "I was certainly not prepared to pick nettles in autumn!"

The horses munched on leaves and grass on the meadow. They were stubborn and reluctant when Cleitus and Amanda tried to mount them to return to the city. They liked their freedom and they wanted to roam the meadow and the forest all day long!

"Whoa, Good horses, good horses. Now you MUST take us back to the city, "Cleitus told them. "We have some vital remedies to make for our King and Chiliarch!"

Gorgon and Megaira sullenly agreed to be monted and leave the wondrous forest and meadow. On the windling path back they found a clear spring and drunk some of the sparkling water. Cleitus thanked them for the ride and promised them fragrant hay and barley gruel when they were back at the Royal Stables. Amanda gently patted them and unloaded all the Healing herbs. She returned to their wooden city house and immediately started to prepare the Miracle Remedies for her King and Chiliarch. She put the mint, the nettles and the ginger roots in three different cauldrons, and watched them boil.

"Mother! Will you not take some breakfast with us? "Little Cleitus adamantly asked her. "Marisa has baked bread in the morning and it tastes ever so good!"

"Yes, my dear boy, "Amanda said. "I will join you as soon as these roots and herbs have been properly boiled so that I can make them into remedies for our King and Chiliarch."

When the roots and herbs were boiled she put them aside and joined her husband and children for a hearty breakfast. She fondly watched them. Her dear husband sat at the side of his eldest son, their black manes mingling together as they shared the same loaf of bread, stuffed with ham and goat cheese. The Twins sat on a big chair eating and munching on another loaf. Alex had a black hair mane and Heph was auburn haired. They had grown much of late and they now were almost as tall, sturdy and muscular as their big brother.

In her lap little Artemisia sat. She was eager to eat herself and held her sandwich in one tiny hand and her cup of herbal tea in the other. Amanda looked at her little girl with fondness. She was as bright and clever as she was beautiful - but Amanda was surprised since she had grown very much of late and promised to become as big and strong as her older brothers. She reminded Amanda of her dear friend Hippolyta way back in Illyria. Even more she reminded her of KIng Alexander with her beautiful wavy and golden hair. Her deep blue eyes were the most uncanny of all. They had the same colour as Hephaestion's wonderful blue eyes.

Amanda loved all her children very much, but little Artemisia was very special, born after the very hard Jaxartes Campaign. She kissed the crown of her hair and then finished her meal.

"Be good now, children. Cleitus, Heph and Alex, you must look after your little sister while I prepare the remedy for our King and Chiliarch, "she adamantly told them.

"Yes, Mother, "Little Cleitus answered. "We will go riding in the forest. Menestas will accompany us."

Amanda nodded, knowing that Cleitus' faithful servant would take good care of her children. She proceeded to make ready the herbal remedies for her Dear Ones, mixing the ginger and mint cordials in the fresh nettle juice. She put them in two different bottles and walked to the Palace.

/ Small children, small troubles, big children, bigger troubles, she mused to herself. "/

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
